Sarah Jane Adventures: Series 6
by Henny14
Summary: Luke, Clyde and Rani are all at university now, Sky and Sarah Jane are the only ones left of the bannerman road gang. With the help of some new friends, they save the world many more times.
1. The Revenge of the Kegonians Part 1

**A/N Hi! This is my new fanfic. It's my first SJA story, but I've always meant to do one. I'm doing series six SJA. Enjoy my fanfic!**

Sky Smith stared out the window of her room.

The was only a dark night sky with twinkling stars and a half moon shining down on earth. Her life was getting boring. There hadn't been any aliens for at least six months, Clyde and Rani were both at university now and Sarah Jane was enjoying the quiet life. Luke visited occasionally in the holidays but she didn't see much of him.

She was doing well at school; she had made a couple of new friends, Alex Matthews and Georgia Wood. Her grades were good and the teachers thought she was "A very bright girl,"

She just seemed to be leading a normal life, unlike last year which had been fun and exciting and scary too.

She wanted some action. Life couldn't be duller. She sighed and stared at the millions of twinkling stars, hoping she could see _something. _An alien spacecraft, a meteorite, something. No alien spacecraft's could be seen though. Not even one shooting star.

"Sky!" She heard Sarah Jane call. "Time to go to bed,"

"I'm just going into bed now!" She called back, pulling her dressing gown off. She was just away to get into bed when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned round to see that there was a sort of thing that looked like a plane but she knew it wasn't. It was an alien spaceship. It was huge and circular with blazing lights all-round the edges and what looked like a beam of light shining down to on the ground.

"Sarah Jane!" She called. "Come here, there's a spaceship!"

Sarah Jane came within fifteen seconds. The spacecraft was still hovering in the air, the light beam obviously searching for something.

Sarah Jane stared at the spacecraft. "Oh no," She muttered under her breath. "Sky, we need to go up to the attic and get Mr Smith to analyse the ship."

Sky nodded and pulled her dressing gown on again, shoved her feet into her slippers and followed Sarah Jane up to the attic. They climbed the narrow stairs quickly and were soon in the door of the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you," Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane, how may I be of your service?" He asked.

"There's an alien spacecraft hovering about a mile away," She replied. "Can you see what it is doing?"

"Yes, I will analyse it right away," He said.

Lots of numbers and letters flashed on Mr Smith's screen. "I have analysed the spacecraft. It is a craft of the Kegonians of the planet Kegonia in the Pinwheel Galaxy,"

Sarah Jane looked scared. "No it can't be them…" She said.

"Be who?" Sky asked.

"They-they're the size changers…" Sarah Jane stuttered. "Why earth? Why did they come here?"

"What's so scary about them?" Sky asked.

Sarah Jane took a deep breath. "Sky, they are feared throughout the whole universe, they can change their size to any size. And I mean any size,"

"You mean they could be the size of a fly if they wanted?" Asked Sky. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Or the size of Mount Everest," Sarah Jane said.

Sky shuddered. As big as the biggest mountain on earth? She really was frightened now. Why had she wanted aliens to come? She hoped that it wasn't because she had wished that aliens had come. She wanted aliens that came in peace, not evil size-changing ones!

"Mr Smith, can you give us more information on them?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Certainly, Sarah Jane," He replied. Suddenly a sort of profile came up on his screen. "The Kegonians are a carnivorous race who eats small beings called kereats, a small dog-like creature. They like to travel and make more planets theirs by making themselves giant and crushing the inhabitants. They do anything to make a planet theirs. They every height and resemble reptilian humanoids, with long scaly tails,"

The end was here, and Sky knew it. Earth would get turned into a Kegonian planet and all the people, and animals wiped out. Sky started sobbing. Everyone would die and she knew it.

"Sky," Sarah Jane said, hugging her. "It will be okay, I promise," Sky continued to cry. She didn't want her life to end; everything had been so perfect before.

"Come on, Sky, we need to go out and stop them!"

"B-b-but we'll never beat them if they can become as big as the tallest mountain," Sky Sobbed.

"It won't hurt to try though, will it?" Sarah Jane said. "Come on, Sky, we can at least try."

Sky took a deep breath. She nodded and said: "Okay then. I suppose it won't hurt to try,"

"Come on, let's go, but first we'll need to quickly get dressed."

Sky nodded and went down the stairs, still in utter despair. Sarah Jane was right though. It won't hurt to try. She opened the door of her room and stepped inside. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple hoody over her pyjamas. She pulled her boots on, grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. Sarah Jane was waiting. They both went out the front door and jumped into the car. Sarah Jane started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. They sped down the deserted street.

The spaceship was still there, looking for something. Sky still didn't know what exactly yet though.

Then there was a noise. A ringing sound like an old phone ring mixed with an ambulance siren. Sky knew where it was coming from. Above, in the spaceship. Sarah Jane stopped the car and they both got out, looking at the sky above them. The spaceship had flashing red lights on and the light beam was just about to come over their heads. The Kegonians had spotted them.

"Sky, hurry!" Sarah Jane said. "Get in the car before the light gets to us!" Sky obeyed and climbed into the passenger's seat while Sarah Jane sat down in the driver's seat. She started the engine and with a screech of the tires they sped off, well past the speed limit, fleeing from the Kegonians.

They raced through streets and alleys, closely missing houses and shops. The spaceship followed swiftly. They tore along the high street, narrowly avoiding a car that was swerving about, obviously a drunk person going home from a Saturday night at the pub. "Sarah Jane, I'm scared," Sky said.

"Sky, it will be okay, if we get them to go. Everything will be back to normal," Sarah Jane replied.

Just then they crashed into a lamppost, it hit the front of the car and made a huge dent in the bonnet. The airbags blew out, cushioning Sarah Jane and Sky as they lurched forward. The space craft was metres away. Soon the Kegonians would reach them.

"Sky, are you okay?" Sarah Jane asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sky replied.

"Good, now we really need to run for it!" Sarah Jane said.

They both opened the doors and quickly ran down the streets leaving the car behind. The spacecraft followed swiftly. They would never outrun a spaceship that could travel at the speed of light!

They only ran about ten metres before the spacecraft caught up with them and the light beam started making them hover above the ground.

"Uh Oh," Sky said as they started being sucked up to the spaceship. A trapdoor opened source of the beam, the belly of the spaceship. They got sucked up into the door and it shut behind them.

It was dark where they landed. They could hear the whirr of machines. Just then the lights switched on.

"Ah, Miss Smith, we've been expecting you,"


	2. The Revenge of the Kegonians Part 2

**A/N, Part 2 of the revenge of the Kegonians. I hoped you enjoyed part 1! Here's part 2:**

Sky looked round for a voice. Nobody. They were standing in a room with tall metal poles and buttons up them. "Sarah Jane," She whispered. "What was that?"

Sarah Jane merely pointed at the ground. Sky saw it. It was small, about the height of her knee, it looked humanoid but it had scaly skin that looked like that of a lizard's. It also had a big tail that was large and wide, also with scales on it.

"You're awful small, for an alien that takes worlds over," Sky said. That was her mistake. The Kegonian grew in height until it was about seven feet tall. "Me, small?" The Kegonian said menacingly. "You dare insult us? You'll pay silly little girl,"

And with that the Kegonian took a laser gun from a hook at the wall. The Kegonian fired. Sky ducked.

"NO! If you hurt Sky, you will have the whole world to answer to! Not MY daughter!" Sarah Jane shouted out. The Kegonian ceased fire.

"GUARD! Take the silly little girl away and put her in a cell!" The Kegonian bellowed.

"If you hurt her, Kegonian, you will pay!" Sarah Jane shouted.

A Kegonian In armour marched through into the room. This one was the height of a grown person, about six feet tall. It grabbed Sky. She struggled to get out of its grip, she tried to push its hands off her wrists but it merely grew by a foot. It now was too strong for her. She still struggled but it dragged her out the door. The last thing she could shout before she was thrown into the cell was: "Sarah Jane, Help me!"

Sarah Jane ran for the door but the Kegonian dragged her back and sat her on a seat. "No one escapes from us unharmed, Miss Smith. If you even try, your beloved daughter will have a fate worse than death," The Kegonian said.

Sarah Jane stopped struggling. "What do you want with us?"

"Of course we want earth. But it's you we're after at the moment," The Kegonian said.

"Why do you want me?" She asked.

"Ah, that would be revealing our plan," The Kegonian said. "But since you're going to die, I might as well tell you,"

"Go on then,"

"You are a trap. We're using you to lure the doctor to come to us…"

"What do you want with the doctor?"

"He killed many of our species. It was only us who fled the disaster. Now we're luring your precious doctor to us for revenge!" The Kegonian said. He laughed an evil laugh, making the noise echoed through the spaceship.

"You'll never find him, he won't come!" Sarah Jane protested.

"Ah well, but he will. He comes running whenever you're in danger!"

Sarah Jane shook her head. The Kegonian turned his back to press some buttons. This was Sarah Jane's chance to go and save Sky! She quietly tip-toed over to the door and ran.

Sky stood at the door of the cell, rattling the bars. She needed to get out of here! Then she had an idea! She hadn't taken the grip out of her hair! She pulled it out, bent it into a flat shape and twisted the top so it looked like the key-hole. She pushed it into the key-hole. It fitted!

She tried to turn it, but it only twisted, not moving the lock. She cursed under her breath. How would she get out now? She sat on the hard seat thinking of another way to escape. She twiddled with the twisted hair grip. It had been about eleven when they had left the house. It must be about one in the morning or later by now. She was really tired.

She slumped and closed her eyes.

She must have been asleep for a while because when she woke up there were alarms sounding everywhere.

Why had she gone to sleep on an alien spaceship, in a cell? Sarah Jane was probably getting tortured or something.

She couldn't cry because she would probably blow the lights and then she couldn't see. Wait blow the lights… Maybe she could blow the door with crying! She looked at the lock. Just a basic lock with an odd keyhole.

Wait; there was something that looked like a laser beam, small and red. Why hadn't she seen this before? The key-hole wasn't used. She saw that there wasn't a lock going into the wall. The laser beam was actually holding it together.

But laser beams were very strong. She would have to scream so loudly that the whole spaceship would know that she was trying to escape.

She would have to try though. It was the only way to escape. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her voice. Everything went dark.

She fumbled about in her pocket, looking for the torch she couldn't blow. Sarah Jane had got it from a very strong source of electricity. Sky used it when she blew the lights out and about. She found it, flicked the switch and it went on.

Sky shone it at the lock to see that the laser beam was gone! She pushed the door and it flew open. She tip-toed along the corridor, no Kegonians in sight.

She heard footsteps behind her now though. She turned round to see a very large Kegonian chasing her.

She ran as fast as she could, but she had never been the best runner. The Kegonian was only metres away. She would get caught and probably get killed by a laser.

And then she heard it.

A humming noise. Suddenly a blue police box materialised in front of her. Somebody inside opened the door. She had no choice but to go inside.

She seemed to be standing in another spaceship.

It seemed a little bigger on the inside, but that was the universe for her. There was a man standing near the middle.

The door closed behind her. "Where am I?" She asked the man

"You're in the TARDIS," He replied.

"Wait, TARDIS?" She wondered. "You're the doctor! You're the one Sarah Jane travelled with!"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Sky, Sarah Jane's adopted daughter,"

"I thought Sarah only had one child…"

"Well she's now got two!"

"Where is Sarah anyway?" He asked.

"She's in a room with lots of buttons and switches, where we got beamed up into…"

"Right then, come on, we need to go and find her!"

The Doctor ran over to a sort of control table in the middle. He started flicking switches and soon they were on their way to the room where Sarah Jane was.

Sarah Jane ran. She had to find Sky. She ran quickly to the cells. Suddenly she heard a really loud scream and everything went dark. Sky. She ran even faster to the cells, flicking on her torch. She'd almost reached Sky when she heard it. The hum of the TARDIS just ahead of her. She ran to the sound, hoping that the doctor had maybe saved Sky…

When she reached the bit where she'd heard the noise, there was nothing. She sighed. Suddenly a Kegonian rounded the corner and was soon chasing after her. She ran for her life, ending up in the big room with all the buttons and switches where they'd first arrived. There was the about ten Kegonians waiting for her there. _Uh oh_ she thought.

Just then, she heard the sound of the TARDIS again. It materialised in front of her and the door swung open. The Doctor ran out, followed by Sky.

"SKY!" Sarah Jane called. Sky ran over and hugged her. "Doctor, why did you come? It's a trap!"

"I know, Sarah. But I couldn't let die, could I?" He answered. The Doctor ran over to the switches and changed the some things before the Kegonians could stop him. "You won't be taking earth over anymore, Kegonians!" The Doctor said. "I'm setting this ship to leave for Kegonia in two, minutes!"

The Kegonians looked angry. "But you won't be escaping!" One of them said. "Rest in peace, Doctor!" He picked up a laser gun and shot it at the doctor. The Doctor ducked, running over to the tardis.

"Sarah, Skye get in the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. "I'm just coming!"

Sarah Jane and Sky ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor ducked another laser bullet and ran into the TARDIS after Sarah Jane and Sky.

He ran over the controls, flicked some more buttons, and they were away back to Bannerman Road.

"Doctor, Mr Smith said that the Kegonians could become as tall as the tallest mountain on earth, why didn't they?" Sky asked.

"Oh, yes, I made it so that they can't grow bigger than eight ft. tall, so there not a big threat anymore,"

Sky nodded. She yawned. Suddenly the TARDIS arrived back at 13 Bannerman Road. Sky stepped out the door and into the attic.

"I'll just go to bed now," She said, walking downstairs to her bed. She checked the clock. Half past three in the morning.

She got undressed and into her pyjamas. She put her head down on the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep while Sarah Jane and the Doctor talked for a bit longer. Sky hoped that the Kegonians wouldn't come back to kill them again.


	3. The Return of the Bane Part 1

**Episode 2 of my story! Enjoy!**

Sky walked along Bannerman road en route to school. It was the first day back after the October holidays.

The cold wind rustled her hair and chilled her face. There was a few other kids walking down the road too, Tom from number 7, Amy from number 16 and Joey from number 19. Sky also saw someone she didn't know.

A girl, around the age of her with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was sprinting down the road, obviously in a hurry.

She ran up to Sky. "Hi, um, can you show the way to school? I'm just moved in at number 17 and I don't know the way," She said, Sky didn't notice that her eyes flashed when she said it. Because if she did, her day would have been the opposite of today.

"Of course, follow me," Sky replied. "This way,"

"Thanks…I don't know your name," The girl said.

"Sky," Sky replied.

"Nice to meet you Sky," She stuck out her hand and Sky shook it. "I'm Ariella, but you can call me Ellie,"

"Nice to meet you too, Ellie!"

The two girls walked to school together, talking. Sky almost told Ellie her secret when Ellie asked her what her mum's job was. Sky quickly told her she was a journalist.

"Cool, my mum's an accountant…" Ellie said duly, almost expecting Sky to say "how boring" or something like that, but instead she just said,

"Sounds good,"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Don't you think it's really boring?"

"I don't know," Sky answered.

"You're weird!" Ellie said.

Sky shook her head. "It's down this lane,"

The two girls walked down the lane. They turned off onto a street and walked down it for about 100 metres and then they turned off onto another smaller street. They came to of the end of the street; Parkvale High lay in front of them. "Here we are," Sky said.

Ellie nodded and they both ran into the gates and over to the main door. "What class are you in first?" Sky asked her.

"Maths…" Ellie replied.

"Me too, follow me to the classroom!" they walked down one of the corridors, and then another, and another, until they finally reached the maths class. Most of the other people were already there. Sky walked in, followed by Ellie. Georgia Wood patted the seat beside her for Sky, and Sky walked over and sat down.

The teacher stepped in, Mr Innes, who was very strict, but sometimes a little odd. He wore a beige suit and the shiniest shoes imaginable. And the head, Mr Chandra who was very strict and he was also Rani's dad!

"Hello and welcome to a new term at Parkvale, we have a new student today. I would like you all to meet Ariella Davidson. Give her a warm welcome and don't bully her!" He said.

Ellie quickly ran to an empty seat at the back and sat down.

The Maths lesson dragged on, and Mr Innes seemed to think they were all quite stupid, asking things like "What's seven times three?" and other things that they had known since they were all very young.

The Morning dragged on, and at lunchtime more suspicious things started happening…

The first was at lunch time, Ellie and Sky were eating lunch together, when suddenly something funny happened. Sky was away to get a drink, when she looked back to see Ellie whisper something at her food, and it was replaced by something odd.

Her eyes widened, and she thought she would catch Ellie in the act, but instead, Ellie's food was back to the macaroni cheese it had been earlier.

Sky decided to keep it quiet and tell her mum when she got home. Mr Smith would know what was going on…hopefully. But there really wasn't much he didn't know about.

The Second time was in a History lesson.

The teacher, Ms Johnson was happily blabbering on about the romans, when Ellie looked at her, Ellie's eyes flashed and suddenly she changed subject to the Roman Invasion.

Sky didn't have a clue why Ellie's hypnosis powers seemed to make people do things for her benefit!

_Wait…Roman Invasions…Oh no! She's an alien...And the rest must be invading earth! _Sky thought.

The creepiest thing of the day was defiantly what happened at home time.

Sky still couldn't get over it.

It started when the bell rang, and Ellie asked Sky to show her the way home. Sky agreed, hoping she wouldn't be hypnotised by her eyes flashing.

The two of them trudged home, not talking. When they had reached the lane, which was completely empty except for them, because everyone but Sky went by the main street. That had been her mistake…

They had walked about a quarter of the way down the street, when suddenly Ellie came to a halt.

"Stop!" She told Sky.

Sky didn't stop and kept walking home. "STOP AT ONCE!" Ellie ordered, "Or you'll never see your precious mother again!"

Sky stopped suddenly and turned around. "Who are you? What are you, why are you evil?"

"Oh Sky, Sky, Sky!" Ellie said. "You really don't know anything about me!"

"You're an Alien, aren't you?"

"I am otherworldly. I do not belong here, but neither do you!" Ellie said.

"I do belong here, Alien. I have a mum, and a brother!" Sky protested.

"And now, you will see the _real _Ellie Davidson,"

Ellie started fuzzing. Until something freakish happened. She turned into the vilest looking alien ever. It had long tentacles and one orangey eye. It was huge. Sky knew what it was, but she just couldn't think. But now probably wasn't the time to think. She had to run! She ran faster than she'd even run in her life before, down the lane, and onto Bannerman road. She sped up it, panting, she really wanted to stop, but she knew she would die. She came to number 13 and turned into the drive.

Sky looked over her shoulder. No Ellie/Monster Alien. She stood at the door banging on it. Sarah Jane opened the door and Sky ran in.

"Sky, you're home early,"

"I was chased. I lost them,"

Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "By who?" She asked.

Sky thought. What was the alien? And then she remembered.

"The Bane are back,"


	4. The Return of the Bane Part 2

**A/N I hope you like my storyline this time…I had a brilliant idea that Ellie was evil. PLEASE review!**

"What?" Sarah Jane asked fearfully. "It has to be something else…not the bane,"

"It is the bane. It had tentacles and one eye and a huge gaping mouth. It wanted me," Sky replied.

"Come on, Sky. We need to go and see Mr Smith now," Sarah Jane said.

Sky nodded and the two of them went up the two flights of stairs and into the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you,"

The usual fanfare played and Mr Smith sort of came out from the wall.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"Sky has seen a Bane. It wants her," Sarah Jane replied.

"I will monitor Bane activity in the area,"

"Good. Are there any Bane in the area?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Loading report…"

Sarah Jane and Sky anxiously waited for the news.

"There are five Banes in the area at the moment, four of which are at number 17, and the other one is at Parkvale High School."

"Why's one at my school?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like their lair is at number 17… It's been on the market for years, and suddenly the for sale sign's gone. They must be after us. Come on Sky, let's go and have a look at number 17,"

Sky nodded. "I'll just get changed," She said.

Sky ran downstairs to her room and pulled her school uniform off and pulled on her normal clothes.

She pulled on a top, jeans and a denim jacket. Once she was dressed she ran downstairs to the front door where Sarah Jane was waiting.

They silently walked over to number 17, and when they reached the door, Sky started shuddering.

"I'm really scared, they might kill us…" She said

"No, Sky don't think like that. We'll be okay,"

Sky took a deep breath, and Sarah Jane opened the back door. They crept in, no sign of any bane.

They just came into a slightly tattered kitchen, no Bane in sight.

"Maybe they're out…" Sky said with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"I don't think so, Sky. My alien presence reader says that there are four bane presences in _this _house."

Sky gulped. "Maybe they're in the living room,"

"Maybe, let's go and see. Come on, Sky." Sarah Jane said.

"Kay,"

They crept through to the living room. It was just as empty as the kitchen.

"Where could they be?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I have a funny feeling about this. They are here…but we can't see them," Sarah Jane said.

"Hello? Banes?" Sky called out. And that was her mistake.

Suddenly everything went dark. Sky held Sarah Jane's hand to make sure that nothing separated them.

"Oh, Sarah Jane Smith. We do not want you," The voice echoed around. Suddenly the lights went on, to see that they weren't standing in number 17's living room anymore. Oh no. "We want Sky."

Sarah Jane turned around to see where the voice was coming from. There was a woman standing in the corner.

"You won't get her…I will not let you near her!"

"Who are you?" Sky asked.

"I need you Sky, come to me,"

"No."

"Sky. You must come,"

"No I mustn't. Anyway, I don't like the bane."

"Sky," Sarah Jane whispered. "Don't make them angry, they might hurt us,"

"Sky, be a good girl and come with us!" The bane woman said.

"NO!" Sky screamed, and all the lights went out.

"Come on, Sky. We need to run!" Sarah Jane said.

Sky nodded and the two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them in the dark. They kept banging into things, but soon they were out in the dusky late afternoon air.

"Phew, we got out!" Sky said.

"Not yet, there's another Bane right there!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"Uh oh…"

They tried to dodge the Bane, but it took Sarah Jane up in its tentacles and dragged her away.

"SARAH JANE!" Sky shouted. "MUM!"

Sky decided that she wouldn't run after her immediately, she would get a water gun… or something to distract the Bane while she saved her mum.

She ran over to her house, dodging two more banes, and finally into the front door. Where were the water guns?

She'd seen Luke and Clyde with them last summer, but where had they been put afterwards?

Luke's room? Maybe. She'd probably best try there first, then the cupboard under the stairs, and as a last resort, the shed.

She tore up the stairs, an into Luke's room, which seemed quite sad and unlived in. A neatly made bed, a clear desk, and utter tidiness.

Not anything like it was when he was here. She opened his wardrobe; he kept all his old things in a bag at the bottom.

All that was in there was, about five solved rubix cubes, some solved "Impossible" puzzles, and old books. No water guns. She lifted the bag out, to see if there was anything underneath.

There was another bag, with the label "Summer Toys". This had got to be it. She opened up the bag to see one huge "Extreme super soaker" water gun lying at the top. "Yes!" She said to herself, pulling it out and running to the kitchen.

Sky thought, maybe if she put some weird concoction, it would distract the bane even more. It would have to be dark and gloopy.

She knew bane weren't like the slitheen or blathereen that exploded to vinegar, but she could see if the bane exploded to something else.

Sky pulled some dark treacle, cooking oil, vinegar, apple juice and rancid milk. She poured it all into a jug, stirred it and poured it into the water gun.

"Right, time to go and rescue Mum!" She said.

Sky marched out the house and up the road to number 17. No bane in sight. She came to number 17, and crept in through the back door.

It was empty. She crept through to the living room, but what she saw scared her.

Her mum was tied up, dangling in the air, while all five banes stood around her, their mouths open, ready to devour Sarah Jane.

"NO!" Sky screamed. "That's my mum, you one-eyed mutant octopuses!"

The banes turned around ready to devour Sky this time. Sky quickly pressed the fire button on the water gun, and the dark smelly gloop flew through the air, landing right on the eye of one of the banes. She did this again to the other four, who turned into human form and lay on the ground, with the dark gloop all over them.

Sky ran over to Sarah Jane and untied the rope that had been holding her up. "Quick, Mum, run!"

Sarah Jane nodded and they out the house. They started running home, but before they could, suddenly a bane, now turned woman, jumped out on them.

"What do you want?" Sarah Jane said stubbornly.

"Oh, we merely want your daughter," The Bane replied, her voice cold with evil.

"No," Sarah Jane said. "You are not getting Sky. She belongs with me, and nobody else. Don't you dare take her away from me! She's all I've got left now."

"Sky, come with me," The Bane demanded.

Sky shook her head. "What do you want with me?" She said.

"You will save our race. It is your destiny."

"No! My destiny _was _to kill all metal kind… not enemies of the bane," Sky said. "I think you've got the wrong Sky." And with that she fired the remaining gloop at the bane.

"That's that sorted!" Sky said happily.

"Yes, I'll get Mr Smith teleport them back to where they came from," Sarah Jane replied.

Sky nodded.

"Sky?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, Mum?" She answered.

"Mum?" Sarah Jane pondered. "I like that, Sky. But why did you just start calling me that?"

"I don't know. I realised how lucky I am. You really are my mum. And you always will be," Sky replied.

"Let's go and have tea," Sarah Jane said. "Does Pizza sound good?"

"Yes!"

"Come on then, let's go and eat,"

Sky smiled. Life seemed to always go back to normal, no matter how strange the day had been.

**A/N what did you think? It took AGES to write, as I didn't have much time. Chapter 5, The Amulet of Darkness Part 1 (I think that's what it will be called.) **

**Summary: Luke comes home for the weekend, but it isn't a normal weekend. They find a mysterious amulet that is supposed to send the world into eternal darkness…that day.**


End file.
